Soulmates
by CRYISME
Summary: What would happen if Edward had two soulmates instead of Bella? Who will he choose?
1. Just Friends

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderfully wonderful people. If I did Edward would have never left! **_

* * *

_**AN: I'm not a big fan of author notes, but I just wanted to let people know Bella and Edward are not currently together in this story. All in Bella point of view.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Just Friends

"I don't care what I wear I'm never gonna have a shot with him." I decided out loud as I'm sitting in by my closet with my wonderful vampire best friend, Alice. She comes over every morning and plays 'dress up Bella'. Now we where all ready to go waiting for her dream boat brother, Edward, to come pick us up.

"Bella, one day my brother will take his head out his ass and realize what I already know." She pointed to her head like the physic she is.

"Alice where are all my clothes? I don't remember buying any of this." I said to her. She was just sitting on my bed flipping through a fashion magazine. "Prada, Gucci...CHANEL!" I exclaimed "Now I know I didn't buy any of this! I can't even afford a hanger from these places!" I stared at Alice meanicly.

She just casually looked up at me and said "We go every where together and if you don't look good I don't look good." Then she went back to flipping through her magazine.

I went back to my closet looking through my new clothes. My mind drifted to Edward as it always does. It is a shame he can't see what I see. We could be great together. Just like Alice he is also a vampire. The whole family is vampires. It's almost scary how well I fit into his family, besides the fact they are all painfully beautiful and I'm just 'plain Jane' I still remember the day they found out Alice had told me their family secret. No one was happy about it, especially Edward. The first one to accept me was her mom Esme, her older brother Emmett, and of course the wonderful Edward. Emmett's wife and Alice's older sister Rosalie still seems like she hates me and it's been two years. Now, in a weird way, they are my family.

"BELLA!" Alice was screaming at me, pulling me out of my dream world. "I swear sometimes you can be so hair-brained. Edward is down stairs waiting for us."

"Maybe he will kill us, well I guess just me, on the way to school with his crazy driving." I retorted as we headed down the stairs of my house.

When we reached the front door I asked Alice, "Please tell me Dillon and Edward are broken up or she is at least sick for the day." Alice was use to this. I asked her every morning. Neither Alice nor I could stand Edward's choice of women.

She closed her eyes and her face went blank. "We are up for the same old Shiite today." Which translates into the fact that we had to deal with the 'fabulous' Dillon again today. I groaned as we walked out the door.

I had to gasp when I saw him. He was leaning against his silver Volvo with the doors open. "Good morning ladies." He greeted us in his velvety voice. I jumped in the front seat, my seat…..

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short. It was four and a half pages when I wrote it. I'll update soon! Please review! I'll give you a cookie!**_


	2. Good Morning Dillon

_**Three and a half pages on paper. It should be longer than the last b/c I used loose-leaf instead of the back of scrap paper. Enjoy! Oh and I'm no longer gonna put a disclaimer b/c it is on the first chapter. If you can't figure out I don't own Twilight then maybe you really shouldn't be on a computer. Any way I wanna thank my friend Jack for being my beta and proofreader.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: "Good Morning Dillon"

I claimed my seat in the front seat and Alice sat in the middle of the back seat.

"How did you sleep Bella?" Edward is such a gentlemen. He actually listens and cares when he asks me a question.

"I slept very well, thank you. Actually I had a very colorful dream." I decided it was time to mess with him a little. Alice giggled from the backseat because she already knew where this was going.

"Well? What happened?" Edward looked a little worried as we started to pull down my street at break neck speeds.

"Edward you really shouldn't drive so fast. You might give our little human a heart attack." Alice laughed and pointed at me.

"Well that is why we have another human we can torture with high speeds."' Edward turned his and winked his topaz eyes at me.

"You may have another human, but I only have my dear lovable Bella." Alice said as she 'Umphed' back to her seat.

I guess the time has passed for me to tell my little joke about having a nightmare about Dillon. Alice had opened a can of worms. Technically, I was about to do the same thing, but at least mine was gonna be a joke. Kind of.

"Alice how many times have we been through this? I care about her and I know she cares about me." Alice went to go interrupt him, but he put his hand up and said "Remember I can read minds! Well everyone but Bella here." He playfully nudged me with his elbow.

"Yea I'm the only true mystery to you!" I'm actually really glad he can't read my mind. At least I can hide the fact that I am head over heels for him. I looked out the window and noticed it was time for my worst part of the day. We where pulling up at Dillon's house. Edward stopped the car and walked up to her door.

"Alice you ruined my joke."

"Well dearest Bella I didn't see it going over very well with Mr. Crankypants over there." She pointed her pixie like finger to Edward who was patently waiting by Dillon's door. "I would rather him be mad at me, than to be mad at you."

"Thanks Alice! You really are the best friend any human could wish for." I reached in the back seat and gave her a big hug. Dillion finally decided to grace us with her presence. She walked up to the car hand in hand with Edward. He jumped in front of her and opened the back door.

"Good morning Alice and Bella. Bella, one day you really should let me in the front seat." She gave me that really annoying fake smile as soon as she got settled. This was a little hard because Alice didn't more an inch from the middle.

"Maybe one day!" I replied trying to sound peppy. "Yea like the day I die." I whispered only at the level where I knew only where my vampire would hear. Alice tried to stifle a giggle and Edward just cleared his throat.

"So maybe Edward can beat his own record and get us to school in under a minute." Dillion giggled from the back seat. Why does she always have to be so peppy? She should just go out for the cheerleading squad.

"Is that a challenge dear?" Edward looked at her in the rear-view mirror and lifted his right eyebrow.

"Yes sweetheart that was a challenge." She just smiled and tried to get Alice to smile too. Alice gave her a fake smile to try and appease her.

Just like it was on cue Edward sped off. I closed my eyes and gripped my seat. Next thing I know it was over and we where in front of Fork High School. My breathing has going crazy and my knuckles where white from holding on so tight.

"Bella... are you ok?" Edward stared into my eyes and I instantly calmed down. And released my seat.

"Yea. yea I'm ok. You know how I can get." I stammered like a complete idiot. He rushed around and pulled me out the car. I guess he was trying to make sure I didn't have one of my famous fainting spell. After he had me steadily on my feet, he reached back and opened Dillon's door.

"I'll see you at lunch you lovebirds." Alice grabbed my arm and took me away.

"Alice what was that about?"

"Well I had a vision about some special visitors at lunch and I didn't want Edward to see." At that she danced away, leaving me standing in the courtyard dumb-founded.

* * *

**_Please R&R I'll let the person with the best review pick who visits at lunch._**

* * *


	3. Notes with Bella

_**Ok I know I said I was going to write it all in Bella's point of view, but I can't really get Edward's side across. So here you go in Edward point of view.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Notes with Bella

Fist period is with Bella. She sits right next to me. She can be so cute sometimes. I feel like I can tell her anything. I have never been closer to another creature, including my brothers and sisters. It's like we just click. She looks like something is bothering her. She is staring mindlessly as our teacher is just drowning on and on. I decided that I'm going to pass notes to try and cheer her up.

_Hey B_

**Hey Edward what's up?**

_You look upset._

**I'm fine. I'm just trying to concentrate. You know some people aren't smart enough to seem like we have been through high school a couple times.**

Awe, she is trying to write the note so if someone reads it they won't find out our secret. She should remember the fact that I have super fast reflexes and I don't think anyone (besides my family) is fast enough to get our note.

_I know you know this stuff. What's wrong with you?_

**I just have a lot on my mind right now.**

_Does it have any reason with why Alice was translating hieroglyphics into French?_

**No that's something else.**

_Then what's wrong. B you know you can always talk to me about anything._

**It's kind of embarrassing**

I wish I could read her mind she looks really upset.

_Do you remember the day I took you to the meadow for the first time?_

The meadow. The place I took Bella to prove that even though her blood called to me, I would never hurt her, when I accepted the fact that she knew about us. That's when we almost kissed. I have always told myself that its better we are not together. I don't think I could control myself around her in that way.

**Of course I do. The memory still 'sparkles' like it was yesterday.**

_I was so embarrassed because you found out so much about me._

**You never told me you were embarrassed about that.**

It was really embarrassing for more than just one reason. When I took her there I was convinced I was going to ask her out.

_**Well I guess you learn something new everyday.**_

**Just when I thought I knew everything about you.**

She doesn't know everything. She knows I care about Dillon. I care about Dillon a lot. What she doesn't know is that my feelings for Dillon aren't half as great as my feelings for her. I even tried to disappear for six months to clear my head of her. It didn't work. If anything it only made it worse. It hurt to be away from her.

_Mike Newton is thinking about you again._

**Eww. What is he thinking?**

That little scum is thinking about coming over here and taking Bella out of class and back to his car. He is doing vile things to her in his mind.

_You don't want to know_

**Now you made me curious so just spill the beans already.**

_Nope I'm not telling. You'll have nightmares._

**Well I'm just going to have to go over there and ask him.**

_And what do you plan on saying?_

**I was planning some thing like 'Hey Mike. You see my best friend is a vampire who can read minds and he said you were thinking about me. He won't tell me what you where thinking so I was hoping you would'**

_Yea over my dead body_

**See that would be really easy because of the whole being dead already.**

Damn, she brings up a good point. Dillon is thinking about me.

'My Edward. You are too perfect. That's why we go together so well. I get so mad sometimes at the way that Bella girl looks at him. I know that's his best friend and junk, but I think she wants more. I mean who wouldn't. Lauren thinks…'

I stopped listening there. I really try not to listen to her thoughts because what kind of relationship would that be? I just wish her and Bella got along. It would mean so much to me. Dillon needs to understand Bella is not going anywhere.

_You always know just what to say._

**It's kind of a talent.**

_The bell is about to ring, oh talented one. I haven't forgotten that something is bothering you. I hope you trust me enough to tell me._

**Ok Edward I will see you at lunch.**

I took the note and put it in my backpack. Next period is the one I have with my princess.

* * *

_**I'm not very happy how this chapter came out. I just don't feel like I got into Edwards head. Please review and let me know what you think. Don't worry I have not forgot about our special visitor at lunch! **_


	4. Surprise

_**Happy V-day everyone! Hope all is well! I want to make a shout out to two people who always help me out with my stories! **__**Nekkid-Emmett-Anity**__** who helps me out with stories ideas! Go check out her stories she rocks. Also **__**JackEStorm**__** for being my beta reader.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise

By the time lunched rolled around, I was practically bouncing up and down. People could have mistaken me for Alice. Except the fact that I'm a normal sized human. I couldn't wait to see who was coming for lunch. As I was walking down the hallway I was trying to rack my brain.

I really hope that it's not my dad. I don't see Alice getting excited for that though.

Emmett and Rosalie are 'away at college'. I know that they are really on another honeymoon.

Alice would be excited if it was Jasper (her husband), but she would have told me that.

I guess I just have…

"Hey Bella." I looked up to see a huge vampire standing in front of me smiling.

"Emmett!!!" I jumped at him and gave him a big hug. "I missed you! I thought you and Rose where on another honeymoon." I looked around nervously, "Is she here?"

He started laughing. "Calm down Bella she isn't here. You can breathe again."

I calmed down a little bit knowing that the only Cullen, who doesn't like me, wasn't here.

"I came to bring Alice and Edward their 'lunch'" he held up two brown paper bags and winked at me.

"What you stopped at the pet store and got them a snack?" I whispered to him.

He started laughing again. "You know Bella; you are my favorite human ever! So did you ever tell Edward how you feel? Are you to finally together?"

Emmett was always like a big brother to me. He and Alice are the only ones who know exactly how I feel about Edward.

"No, actually Edward is currently dating someone. They started dating about two months ago. Don't you keep up with family gossip?" I tried to joke with him to so he couldn't see how much it really bothered me.

He didn't look very convinced with my act. "Bella, you have to tell him. I know he feels the same way. He actually seems like he enjoys his existence now that you are around."

I tried not to read too much into his words. I don't want to trick myself into believing them.

"So Bells do you still have all those admires beating down your door" He tried to change the subject because he knew it was bothering me.

"Yes Emmie, as a matter of fact I do. I think Mike Newton has to be the worst. Edward keeps telling me he is thinking about me, but he won't tell me what he is thinking about.

Emmett laughed again. It is so easy being with him he is such a care free guy.

"I can only imagine what that boy is thinking. Edward shared with me a couple times and believe me that boy has a dirty mind. Edward is probably doing the right thing by not telling you."

It was now my turn to change the subject. "Are you ready to go humiliate your brother and sister?"

He pretended to be hurt. "Why Bella I don't know why you would assume that is why I am here."

I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him to the lunch room. "Come on Emmett I will introduce you to Dillon."

He didn't move an inch. "Who is Dillon?"

I swear for a vampire, Emmett can be really dense sometimes. "Edwards...girl...friend" I spelled it out for him.

"Let's go. I also thought of a way to help you with the Mike Newton situation." He said as he was dragging me to the lunch room.

Oh I can't wait to see this. Emmett thinking. This is going to be great.

* * *

_**Sorry it is really short. The next chapter is going to be in Edward point of view at lunch. Please review! I'll have Nekkid-Emmett-Anity make it rain cookies on you!**_


	5. Mike 'Crybaby' Newton

_So here is the chapter I promised. I just want to clear one thing up. This story is following Twilight as close as possible. There are only three major differences. _

_1. Edward and Bella are just friends._

_2. Only Edward left during New Moon. The rest of the Cullens/Hales stayed._

_3. Bella is not best friends with Jacob. He is just a family friend._

_I hope that cleared up some things._

* * *

Chapter 5: Mike 'Crybaby' Newton

As Emmett and I walked in to the cafeteria, my eyes automatically went to our table. My angel was sitting there with her on under his arm. Alice was staring at the door. I'm sure she already saw this coming. She was bouncing up and down with a huge grin on her face.

Edward looked up as we where getting closer to the table and rolled his eyes. Emmett was holding up the two brown paper bags. He probably just insulted his brother in his head.

"Hey kids, Mom had me come bring your lunch. You forgot it." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

Alice walked up to him with a huge grin on her face. "Well dear brother did you ever figure that we forgot it on purpose?"

"Yea that thought did cross my mind, but I wanted to see my siblings after coming in from college on a little break." Emmett retorted back.

"Well thank you. Emmett this is my girlfriend Dillon." He hugged her tighter. "Dillon this is my older brother Emmett."

She reached out her hand and Emmett took it. "Nice to meet you" Dillon said.

Emmett just nodded his head. Knowing him he probably didn't say anything because he didn't have anything nice to say.

Emmett started to look around. Then he leaned in to whisper to me "Where is Newton?"

Alice started to laugh and Edward started to walk over to Emmett.

"Brother I don't think this is a good idea." Edward warned him.

"Chillax Edward. I just want to have a talk with him." Emmett said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You have his attention right now. The kid is feeling sorry for the person you're cracking your knuckles for."

"Well he needed to learn that my dear sister here," Emmett grabbed me under his enormous arm, "is off limits. She is waiting for her knight in shinning armor." Emmett winked at me.

Edward kind of looked surprised as Emmett said sister.

"What Edward? Did you think Izzy was only allowed to be close to you and me?" Alice said as she decided to join the conversation.

I rolled my eyes. Alice knew I hated to be referred to as Izzy. "Thank you, Allie." I used the nick name she hated.

Alice ignored me and pointed towards the end of our table. "Go get him tiger."

Emmett casually strolled over towards Mike Newton. Edward just stood there with his fist clenched. "Edward, don't be mad just because you wish it was you going to defend my sister." Alice said as she was trying to get me to sit and not stare at what was going to be one of the funniest moments in my life.

Edward stormed back to his seat with Dillon. Alice and I watched as Emmett asked Mike Newton to walk with him for a second. Mike looked like a deer in headlights. I didn't need Edward's power to know Mike was trying to decide whether or not to run. He ended up walking into corner with Emmett hovering over him.

Emmett was throwing his hands around as he was talking to Mike. He pointed in my direction a couple times. I hope Mike wouldn't be permanently scared. I know I would if I had a huge vampire 'talking' to me.

All of a sudden Mike started crying and ran across the cafeteria to the door. I bet Emmett took him to the only corner with out a door on purpose. Emmett just had a shit-eating grin on his face as he was walking back over to us. The whole cafeteria was staring at the door Mike had just run through.

"Well Bella I don't think he will be bugging you anymore." Emmett said as he took a seat next to me.

"My hero," I faked distress. "I don't know what I would have done with out you." I leaned over and gave him a hug.

He laughed and said "All in a days work. So, Dillon you don't seem to talk much."

Dillon stared at him for a second and replied, "You haven't asked me anything."

Emmett said, "You do know what century we live in right? You don't have to wait to be spoken to talk. Hell Bella never shuts up."

Emmett playful nudged me as I laughed. Dillon looked extremely surprised at this. I only talk to her when she directly speaks to me. She probably can't imagine me being a chatterbox, but with Alice as a best friend you just can't help yourself.

"Um well what would you like me to say?" Dillon stilled looked a little frazzled as she tired to make conversation with Emmett.

"Nothing" Emmett said rudely.

Edward mumbled something that he obviously only wanted Emmett and Alice to hear because Emmett said "because I'm leaving. Edward and Alice I'll see ya'll at home. Bella you still spend all your free time at our house right?"

I laughed. "Yes Emmett I will be over after school."

"Good you are always so funny… I mean fun to be around." I knew Emmett was talking about me being a super clumsy human. He seems to get kicks out of it.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Alice said as the bell rang.

Thank goodness that this is over. Next period is with Alice and I have to ask her a couple things about what happen just now. Alice grabbed my hand and led me out of the cafeteria.

* * *

_I know I said it would be in Edward's point of view, but it felt like a butchered Edward's point of view. Thanks again to __**Nekkid-Emmett-Anity**__ and __**JackEStorm**__. Please review!_


	6. AIM?

**Thanks to friend**_**flamingo1325**_**. She helped me with this chapter and the next one. She was also my beta reader. She is awesome! Also to **_**JackEStorm**_

* * *

Chapter 6: A.I.M.?

As me and Alice got to class, the teacher was telling everyone that we would be working in the computer lab today. Mike was nowhere to be seen. I guess he went home because he was supposed to be in my class. Alice looked at me "Bella when we get in open aim."

We walked to the computer lab, which happened to be five buildings away. Alice didn't sit by me. She sat across the lab. That's probably because last time I got in trouble for almost breaking the computers.

I did what I was told and logged in to aim.

**Psykikpixie**: Bout time Izzy.

**Browneyedgirl**: Well Allie I was listening so I could do my project.

**Psykikpixie**: You should know by now I got this. Check your e-mail.

I logged into my e-mail and I opened up the e-mail from the pixie. It was the assignment that we are supposed to be working on.

**Browneyedgirl**: Alice you did my assignment?

**Psykikpixie**: I did both of them last night. I figured this would be more fun.

**Browneyedgirl**: Thank you, but isn't this cheating?

**Psykikpixie**: Not when your best friend is all knowing like me.

**Browneyedgirl**: I need to talk to you about what happened at lunch.

**Psykikpixie**: I figured as much. What would you like to know?

**Browneyedgirl**: What did Edward say to make Emmett leave?

**Psykikpixie**: He was telling Emmett that he didn't even know the girl and he was already being a jerk. That he must be turning into one of the girls because that is how we act. Also he better fix this or he was going to kick his ass when he got home.

**Browneyedgirl**: Emmett is such a loser.

**Psykikpixie**: Lol

**Browneyedgirl**: Alice? You didn't just Laugh Out Loud.

**Psykikpixie**: So?

**Browneyedgirl**: You can't say lol if you didn't.

**Psykikpixie**: And who are you know? The aim police?

**Browneyedgirl**: Whatever.

Alice could be so stupid sometimes. I loved her all the same though.

**Browneyedgirl**: So what did Emmett say to Mike?

**Psykikpixie**: He was telling Mike… Close your window the teacher is coming by in 38 seconds.

As soon as I hide my aim window and pulled up 'my' assignment, the teacher walked by. "Good job Bella. You always work so hard. I'm proud of you."

That made me feel horrible. I opened back my window and Alice already messaged me.

**Psykikpixie**: Don't be upset Izzy. You already know this stuff anyway I just speed up the process so you could talk to me.

**Browneyedgirl**: Please stop calling me Izzy you know I hate that.

**Psykikpixie**: I just love that name so much. Please :(?

It was hard to resist Alice. Even if she was across the room and I couldn't see her.

**Browneyedgirl**: Fine just don't do it around anyone. I don't need you putting it in Emmett's head.

**Psykikpixie**: Speaking of Emmett…

**Browneyedgirl**: What did he tell Mike?

**Psykikpixie**: Most of the conversation was Emmett telling Mike how many different ways he could crush his skull. Then Mike asked Emmett what he did to deserve this.

**Browneyedgirl**: Let me guess that was a huge mistake on Mike part.

**Psykikpixie**: Correct you are. That's about when Emmett started to point in your direction. He used a lot of colorful words and I think Mike Newton wet his pants a little.

**Browneyedgirl**: I don't know whether to laugh or feel bad for the kid.

**Psykikpixie**: Laugh it was really funny.

**Browneyedgirl**: I know, but the worst he does is think about me. Then he pisses off Edward.

**Psykikpixie**: When are you going to get over this fear of being rejected by Edward?

**Browneyedgirl**: It's not a fear! Edward is happy. I don't want to confuse him.

**Psykikpixie**: You should at least tell him.

**Browneyedgirl**: I will in my own time.

**Psykikpixie**: You better do it before he tells Dillon our secret because I can't live with that.

**Browneyedgirl**: Has he been thinking about it?

**Psykikpixie**: He hasn't said anything, but he thought about it a couple times.

**Browneyedgirl**: I know this sounds kind of possessive, but I like being the only one who knows. Could you imagine how Rosalie will treat her? It's been two years and she still gives me the cold shoulder.

**Psykikpixie**: I know Rosalie won't like her. She will be worse with Dillon than she ever was with you.

**Browneyedgirl**: Class is about to end. Then I can face two more periods without you or Edward.

**Psykikpixie**: Well you can always look forward to coming over to my house.

**Browneyedgirl**: Yea. I have to print 'my' assignment out.

I logged of and printed out the work Alice gave me. The bell rang and I handed it in to the teacher. Alice was waiting for me at the door. We exchanged hugs and she danced off to her next class. Ugh! I can't wait for this day to end.


	7. Best and Worst

_**Ok guys this is a short chapter from Jasper point of view. Thanks **__**flamingo1320**__** and **__**JackEStorm  
**_

__

* * *

Chapter 7: Best and Worst

It's three o'clock, the best and worst time of the day. On one hand I know my beautiful Alice will be bouncing back into my arms. On the other hand I have to deal with the uncontrollable emotions from Bella and Edward.

I don't understand how two beings can totally ignore their feelings.

Every time Bella sees Edward she just radiates how she feels about him. Edward does the same thing when he sees Bella.

I know Edward is scared that he would hurt her. I also know he feels a great love toward this Dillon girl. He has told me himself that he even knew what he felt for Dillon was never going to be the same as what he felt for Bella.

When Edward sits there and pours out everything to me, it is so hard to keep the promise I made with my wife. I promised Alice that I wouldn't tell Edward how Bella feels. She said they will get together, but it has to be on their terms. I know she pushes Bella to tell Edward, but when I talk to her about it, she always has an excuse.

Then I heard Edward's Volvo pull up. I don't like the feelings coming out of that car.

Alice rushed in at vampire speed. "Jazz do you think you can help them calm down."

I sent out waves of calming when I heard the front door slam. "Edward Cullen, what have I ever done to you?" Bella shot me an evil look. Looks like calming her down wasn't working.

"You drove me away from my friends and family!" Edward blurted out.

As soon as the words where out his mouth I felt instance regret coming of Edward. Bella was shocked and hurt.

"I'm sorry." was all she whispered as she left crying.

Edward just sat there dumb founded. "What have I done?"

* * *

**Sorry so short I have a killer migraine. Please read and review.**


	8. Life or Death

_**Sorry about the cliffy. I was in pretty bad pain, but I have come to write a much longer chapter!! Thanks to JackEStorm for being my beta. It's back to Bella point of view.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Life or Death

As I ran down the Cullen's driveway, the tears started spilling over. They started to block my vision. Next thing I know my face was hitting the ground. I didn't bother getting up. I could feel it in my knees that I was bleeding. Stupid rocks. Stupid clumsiness.

I can't explain why it hurt so badly. I remember the day he left. I didn't know it was because of me. I was a zombie for months. It took all Alice could dish out for me to snap out of it. He isn't my boyfriend or anything like that, but I felt like part of me got ripped away when he said he left.

The pain of knowing I was the reason that Edward, Alice, and the rest of the family went though all that is unbearable. Maybe they would be better with out me. Maybe I should just pull myself off the ground and leave, never to look back at my perfect family.

I don't even know why I started that argument with Edward. I got jealous all of a sudden. Dillon was making plans with Edward on the day we had already decided to have an Edward and Bella day. He agreed with her plans like he just forgot about me. As soon as she got out of the car I lost it.

I said a lot of things I regret. Edward tried to stay calm as long as he could. Being the stupid human I am I kept pushing it. I told him that I was sick of being chopped liver and always coming in second. I told him I was here first and it wasn't right he was going to blow off his plans with me to be with her.

He sat there stunned for a little bit, but told me things I don't think he regrets. He told me that I needed to chill out because he didn't remember about the day. He is sorry that he forgot, but he already made plans with Dillon.

I began to feel that tell tale throbbing in my chest. Alice was in the back seat tiring to calm us down. It wasn't working very well. As we where getting out of the car at the house, I guess I pushed Edward too far. He said something to me that he could never take back.

I felt a cold hand on my back. Of course I wouldn't hear them coming, stupid vampires. "Look Alice, maybe it's better if we weren't friends any more. I have already caused your family too much pain." I said with out even looking up.

"I'm sorry Bella, please don't do this." a surprising voice pleaded.

"Edward?" I asked as I tried to pull my body of the ground. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the face I stared at the ground. "You don't have to do this. I understand how much of a burden I am on you and your family."

"Bella I don't know what came over me. When I left it wasn't because of you. You already know that your blood calls to me, but I wasn't sure I could handle it. I left in hope to make it better for me." Edward calmly said as he was trying to make me look at him.

"I'm sorry I ever came along. You did leave because of me. I saw how much pain it brought to your family. I'm just a silly human; I shouldn't affect you or your family this way." I stammered like an idiot. I was still scared to look at him.

Edward put his cold hand on my face. "I didn't leave because of you. I left because I couldn't handle you. Bella you are not just some silly human. If I thought that I wouldn't have been so frantic when I saved you from James."

I brought up the time I was stalked by a sadistic vampire, who insisted on killing me as part of a game, the same vampire who did it to my best friend. Except our stories ended very differently, Alice became the beautiful pixie vampire and I now have a crescent scar on my hand from being bit. Edward sucked the venom out before I could change into a vampire.

I looked in to Edward's eyes and I could tell he was sorry. He looked like someone just ran over his dog.

"Edward, I'm sorry about our fight. I'm not sure what came over me. I was just really looking forward to spending the day with you."

"It's ok Bella I'm sorry I didn't remember we had plans. Are we still on? I will cancel my plans with Dillon." He looked like he really meant it.

I just stared into his eyes. He dazzled me with beautiful topaz eyes. I couldn't even make a coherent thought. We started to inch closer to each other.

Is he going to kiss me?

"Bella I'm glad Edward found you. Bella your bleeding lets get you inside to have Carlisle look at your knees." Alice butted in and ruined our moment.

Alice stared at Edward. Edward nodded as if answering her. Something was up. Alice would have know what was about to happen. She would have only interrupted if something big was going down. Maybe I was fooling myself; maybe Edward wasn't trying to kiss me.

Edward picked me up and carried me inside to Carlisle's office. I noticed Jasper wasn't anywhere around anymore.

Jasper always tried to stay away from me if I was bleeding. I knew it was nothing personal. Alice had explained the whole thing to me.

Edward entered into Carlisle's office an put me in a chair.

"Was all that fuss coming from you two?" Carlisle asked as he walked around his desk to take a look at me knees.

"Yes and I feel very childish. Bella, Carlisle can you excuse Alice and I for a moment?" Edward said gracefully as he bowed out.

I tried not to take it to offense. I knew Carlisle is the only one practically immune to human blood. Alice couldn't even stand to be around me when I was bleeding.

"Bella it looks like you might have a few rocks in your knees. I'm going to give you a little shot to numb the pain." He said as he measured some stuff out in a shot. "Take a deep breath. Ok it's over." He said.

All I felt was a little burning then nothing. Carlisle started to dig in my knees and removed the rocks. I tried not to look at it so I wouldn't throw up. It was bad enough I could smell the rust of the blood. That alone was enough to make me sick.

"Ok all done. Bella you need to be more careful." Carlisle started to clean everything up.

Alice and Edward came back in as if on cue. Edward spoke first, "So Alice has informed me that your good friend Aro will be coming to visit soon."

Carlisle just stared at Edward with a weird look on his face. Edward nodded his head and I knew Carlisle had just asked him something. Something was up. I intend to ask Alice as soon as I got her alone. I stood up at thanked Carlisle and dragged Alice into her room.

"What's going on? Who is Aro?" I asked Alice.

"Bella do you want the whole story? I'm not going to spare anything. I'm going to tell you like it is." Alice stared at me as she said this.

"Alice, tell me what's going on." I demanded.

Alice sighed and pulled me to her bed. "Bella, as vampire we have one rule. That rule is humans can never find out we exist. There is kind of a ruling class that makes sure this rule is followed. I know you have seen the picture in Carlisle's office of the three ancient vampires Carlisle spent time with."

I nodded my head.

Alice continued, "They are called the Volturi. They make sure our secret is kept. They have found out that I told you we a vampires. They aren't taking it very well. They are planning on coming here and taking care of you and me."

I sat there in shock. I'm not sure how to take this. Someone wanted to 'take care' of me? What about Alice? Why is she brought into this?

Alice might have been able to read my mind. "Bella I told you. It's my fault that you know. I will be punished for it. We can hide you and take care of you. I have been watching them and they don't know who you are…"

I interrupted Alice, "Can they just take me?" I couldn't stand causing this family any more pain. I don't want to stay around if I know this family is fighting for everything.

"Bella we won't let them take you." Alice said sternly.

* * *

_**Thanks**__**flamingo1320**__** and**__**Nekkid-Emmett-Anity**__** for helping with the ideas.**_


	9. Choice of a Lifetime

Chapter 9: Choices of Life

I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me. I guess I passed out. Edward had a concerned look on his face. Alice was rolling her eyes at me. Esme had a worried look on her face. Carlisle had a straight face.

I sat up and looked around. I was on the sofa in Carlisle's office.

"Sorry" was all I muttered.

"It's ok, Bella. Your mind needed to catch up to what is going on." Carlisle said helping me stand up.

"Alice, what are our options?" I said, still trying to regain my composure.

"There are few options. One, we hide you. They don't know who you are or what you look like." Alice started.

"What would happen to you?" I asked.

"I would be punished."

I didn't like that idea. All Alice did was help me, I'm not about to let my best friend go down with out me.

"Then that is not an option. If we go down we go down together." I said sternly.

"Second option is to change you to one of us." Alice said.

I have thought before what it would be like to be one of them. I have to admit it would be really cool. I don't know if I could give up everything. I wouldn't be able to be with Charlie or Renee. Alice has told me what newborns are like.

"That is not an option!" Edward burst out.

I stared at him. I was trying to hide the pain from my eyes as he looked into them. Did he not consider me part of his family?

"The only other option is to fight." Alice said.

"Bring them. My two baby sisters are in danger and I'm not going to let anything happen to them." Emmett shouted.

"No, I don't want ya'll to fight because of me. What would happen if I turned myself into them?" I asked.

"Not an option." It seemed like the whole family said at once.

"Bella, you are my daughter. I don't approve of violence, but I will fight for you. I will not lose you." Esme said. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it.

"Bella, you need to go home and get some rest. We have about three weeks, unless they change their minds. We have to think about our options." Alice said, but her eyes where thousands of miles away.

"I will bring you home." Edward said reaching for my hand.

"Some one will be patrolling your house at all times. No one will get close to you." Carlisle said with a calm tone.

I hugged my family and headed to Edward's Volvo. He opened the door for me. I scooted in and he ran over to his side. He was in the car before I could even buckle my seat belt.

"Bella, don't worry I will be outside your house tonight. You will only be alone when I go home and drop off the Volvo. Then I will run back over." Edward said looking at me.

"You are going to be bored. Alice said we had three weeks. There is no need to be boring your self with watching my house." I said.

"Alice said it would be three weeks before Aro comes. We don't know if they are going to send someone before hand. We won't know that till last minute. We would rather be safe than sorry." Edward said.

"Why would they send someone else?" I asked.

"Somehow hey found out about you, but they don't know who you are. They may send someone who is close to come check out the situation and find out who you are."

As we where pulling up to the house a thought hit me. "They are going to be looking for any human who is close to ya'll right?"

Edward nodded his head.

"What about Dillon?"

* * *

_**I am going to write the next chapter in Edward POV. I haven't really been able to portray Edward's feelings for Dillon. You will find out how deep it runs. **_


	10. A Love Torn

_**I just wanted to remind everyone that this is in Edward POV. I can't believe I only got two reviews for the last chapter. I know it was much shorter than anything I have written lately. I'm sorry if it was crappy. I'm trying to do better, but I feel like I can't get in Edward's head right now. So get ready for another craptastic chapter.**_

Chapter 10: A Love Torn

I dropped Bella at her house and raced to return the Volvo home.

I told Bella not to worry about Dillon. I told her everything will be ok.

I hadn't realized that this would affect Dillon and me. I was so wrapped up on Bella and the danger she is in.

What would this mean for us? I knew for her own safety I would have to push her away. Bella won't let us push her away. I can't have Dillon hurt for a crime Alice committed.

I fell like my dead heart could just rip out my chest as I parked the Volvo and ran to Bella's house.

I usually can clear my head when I run. I couldn't get this out my head. How can I hurt her? Even though I know it is for her own good.

Now I'm torn between letting this be a soft break up until the Volturi get here or just having a clean break. I know if I do it slowly I risk her life. What if the Volturi do send a messenger? Isn't that the reason I am here running around Bella's house?

Bella had her window open. I jumped up to see how she was.

"Hi." was all I could say as I climbed into her window.

She looked up at me, "Hi."

I could see it all over her face, she was terrified. After getting use to not being able to read her thoughts I have become very attuned to her emotions as they come to her eyes.

I stepped into her room. She just watched me from her bed. "Bella you have no reason to be scared. I am here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know" was all she said.

There was something else in her eyes. It was remorse. What could she be remorseful for?

"That's not what is bothering you is it?" I asked.

"I swear sometimes you can read my mind"

I moved over and sat on her bed with her. Charlie was downstairs watching the game. I knew he wouldn't hear us.

"What is it then?" I pushed.

She sighed. "It's just I don't want your family to fight." She looked down and started to fidget with her pant leg. "I can't imagine Esme, always so sweet and loving, fighting. I'm supposed to be Alice's best friend. She is so small. How can she ever win a battle?"

I laughed mentally. She has obviously not seen Alice and Emmett go at it. Emmett may be big, but Alice has mad skills.

"Alice should be the last of your worries. She can hold her own. I have witnessed it first hand. Esme is a lot stronger than you give her credit for. She doesn't like violence, but she will fight tooth and nail for her family." I said trying to calm her.

Bella looked really tired. I guess the day has taken a toll on her.

"Lie down and don't worry about anything. Get a good night's worth of sleep and we will talk more in the morning." I said as I snuck back out her window.

I wanted to give her space to breath.

My thoughts went straight back to my princess, I still don't know how I can just give her up. I'm so torn between her and this situation.

I always feel bad about Dillon. I have such tremendous feelings for her, but I know they don't hold a candle to how I feel with Bella. I already knew I couldn't survive without Bella. I have a feeling I could live without Dillon.

I know it is not right to be thinking about any of this. I feel like I can be myself around Dillon. She knows so much about me, besides my family's secret. I have been thinking about telling her and now I'm glad I didn't.

I decided it was time to go back and check on Bella. She was fast a sleep. She was sleep talking.

"Alice…stop…no…more…shoes" she mumbled.

I laughed. My sister could really be over bearing. It must be really bad if Bella is dreaming about it.

I could here Charlie snoring. He was dreaming that the city of Forks was holding a parade in his honor. I didn't need Jasper's power to know he was extremely happy about his dream state. He was riding in a 1967 red Cadillac El Dorado. The top is down and he proudly has Bella on his side. I bet Alice could arrange something like that for him.

Just then my cell phone vibrated. It was a text message from Alice:

_Edward that would be so awesome! I think it would be hard to get Bella to go along with it, but I can probably get her to do it._

I laughed again. My sister is so crazy.

Bella started to stir. I began to think I woke her up, but she didn't move again.

Just as I was about to text Alice back, Bella started to talk again.

"Edward…I love you."


	11. Dreaming

_**Back to Bella's POV. I know I'm so mean. I'll be posting the rest of Edward's point of view next. That is if my roommate doesn't freeze me to death.**_

* * *

_Chapter 11: Dreaming_

It seemed I was in the middle of a riot. It looked like I was in a combination of a mall and a circus. I was looking at myself. I must be dreaming.

"Alice" I saw myself scream.

"Izzy we have to get out of here." She said with a worried look on her face.

"No Ally."

"Izzy you're going to get killed!" She said fighting to get to my body.

"More! We need more!"

"More what?" She said still fighting the crowd.

"Shoes!"

Now I know I'm dreaming. Alice cleared the path and she and I went shoe shopping in the circus mall.

All of a sudden I was in a peaceful, calming surrounding. I've been to this place before. The sun was shining and the grass was warm. The trees formed a perfect circle around me. I was in Edward's meadow.

I looked over and there he was in all his glory. Sparkling in the sun, like the first time he brought me here.

I reached out to him. He came over and sat down. Then he picked me up and put me in his lap. As I laid there against his chest I began to realize it felt so right in this spot. I looked in to his topaz eyes. I knew I wanted him. I want to be with him forever. This was way more than a crush. I love this man, truly and deeply.

"Edward..." I said trying to form words after he dazzled me.

"Yes my love." he said staring back at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my angel"

All I could do was stare into his topaz eyes. I knew he meant it. I lay there, in his arms for so long.

I was pulled out of my dream world by a bouncing on my bed. I opened my eyes to see Alice. Stupid hyperactive vampire pulled me out of the best dream I ever had.

"Good morning Izzy! How did you sleep?" She asked still bouncing on my bed.

"Alice? What time is it? When did you get here?" I asked still dozy.

"It is 7:30 am and you have to wake up. I got here last night. Edward called and said he had to go hunting, so I came and took his place." Alice said as she ran to my closet and picked out my clothes for the day. We have been doing this same routine for so long. The only time I get to pick out my own clothes is when she is hunting. At first I had a huge problem with being Alice's personal Barbie doll, but you just can't tell that little pixie no.

I knew it was hard for Edward to be around me. That's one of the reasons we would never be together. It was too dangerous for me.

Alice seemed to know what I was thinking because she said "It wasn't because of you. With all that is going on lately, he hasn't had a chance to hunt."

"Plus he is going to need his strength today." Alice added slyly.

"Why would he need strength for school?" I asked grabbing my shower stuff.

"He is going to break up with Dillon today." Alice said finally picking the perfect outfit for me.

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Why would he be breaking up with Dillon today? I don't like her, but I know Edward does.

As I turned the shower on it hit me. Yesterday started to catch up to me. He has to break up with Dillon because the wants to keep her safe. He doesn't want the Volturi to think she is me.

I stepped into the hot shower and tried to let the water sooth my muscles.

I don't think it's fair to either of them. I just want to see Edward happy. If that meant he had to be with someone else besides me, then that's what I want to happen. I already know I can't live without him. So I accept his choice in girls to keep him in my life. Even if that just means he is my friend.

I got out the shower and headed back to my room. I grabbed the clothes Alice laid out for me. I don't mind getting dressed in front of her anymore.

"Edward wants to be early he will be here in five minutes." Alice said.

"Are we picking up Dillon today?" I asked.

"Yes, I told you Edward has to break up with her. That is why we are going to be early." Alice said.

"He is going to do it before school?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm afraid she isn't going to take it very well." Alice said. "Now hurry up. Today is not the day to make Edward pissy."


	12. Princess or Angel

_**This chapter picks up where the last Edward chapter left off. In Edward POV**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Princess or Angel

I couldn't believe what I just heard. My cell phone almost fell out my hands.

Bella just told me she loved me. She didn't tell me, but she told dream me. I shouldn't be here. I feel like I am intruding on her secret world.

I texted Alice back and told her to watch Bella for a little bit. I don't know if she saw what just happened, but she didn't ask any questions.

Alice climbed in Bella's window and I ran out. I went straight to the meadow. I had to figure out what this means.

I have some very important questions to ask myself.

Do I love Bella? Of course I do. I love her with every fiber of my being.

Why can't I accept us? I don't know the answer to this one. I just want to keep her safe and always keep her around. It's just not safe for her.

Can I live without her? I know she is human and one day she won't be around. When that day comes I don't think I will be able to function anymore. I have lived without her, if you can call moping around all day living, before. I don't think I could handle a world she is not in.

What about Dillon? I have incredibly strong feelings for Dillon. Yes, she is a little shallow sometimes. I wouldn't even be able to tell, if I couldn't read her mind. Her personality is incredible.

What's missing with Dillon and me? When I hold her she seems antsy. The couple times I have gotten to hold Bella she always seemed perfectly content just laying in my arms. I feel like Bella just fits perfectly in my arms.

Can I hurt either one? Hurting Bella would be just as bad as throwing myself under a bus. It's something I always avoid. I can't stand to see any pain in her eyes. I don't want to hurt Dillon. It's my entire fault I have to hurt her. If I would have acknowledged my feelings for Bella, then this would have never happened.

Can I forget what Bella said? No. once she said those words, it felt like a weight was taken off my chest. I was waiting to here those words before I even knew it.

_Alice said you might need someone to talk to. I'm here if you need me brother._

I looked up and saw Jasper. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts; I didn't even notice my brother was next me.

"Hey Jasper, no I'm fine." I said. I knew he would know I was lying. It wasn't just his empathy, but the fact Jasper is probably the brother I confide in the most.

"Edward, I feel a lot of confusion coming off of you." He replied.

"I heard something tonight. Something I know I wasn't supposes to hear." I said as I stared into open space. "I'm sure you already know though."

"Your feeling hurt." It wasn't a question.

"Bella told me she loved me. She didn't tell me directly, but she said it in her sleep."

"If you are wondering if that emotion is true then yes. Bella has felt it for along time. I think between you and her I have come to almost a new level with Alice." Jasper said.

"I need to hear the truth Jasper. Has Alice seen it?" I looked him in the eyes for the first time.

"Yes. She wouldn't let me tell you. I swore to her I wouldn't meddle. We have always known ya'll belong together, but Alice wanted ya'll to see it." Jasper admitted.

Alice wanted me to have a happy ever after. That's why she wouldn't let Jasper tell me. She knew if they pushed it, we might not have happen.

"I know you have feelings for Dillon. From the short time I have spent with her, I know she has feelings for you too. Dillon is a strange girl. Her emotions are not in sync with yours." Jasper said "If I was to compare Bella's feelings and Dillon's feelings, I would have to say Dillon has more lust while Bella has more love and admiration."

Jasper just confirmed what I expected all along. Dillon doesn't love me. She lusts after me. While Bella strives to put on a strong face because she wants me to be happy. It's kind of funny how I think I knew that. I have always referred to Dillon as my princess, but Bella as my angel. Angels are better than princess.

"Tell Alice not to tell Bella. Tell her I had to hunt. I'm going to end my relationship with Dillon." I sighed.

"You're hesitant."

"Not about Dillon, about Bella. What if I hurt her? How do I even approach this?" I asked.

"Take your time. Bella will wait for you." Jasper said as he left.

I knew he sensed that I wanted was to be alone.

I have made up my mind. I need to open up and show Bella my true feelings for her. My only fear is that one day she will open her eyes and realize what a monster I am. The day she realizes I'm not good enough for her.

I decided to go home and get ready for school. I wanted to be early. Dillon deserves to know as soon as possible. I will tell her before school.

* * *

_**Don't worry I will post the break up next. From Edward's POV**_


	13. The Break Up

_**I wanted to give you guys a say in my story. I have put up a poll on my profile. Go vote. I have 35 alerts, so can you give me at least 35 votes? Edward's POV**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Break Up

As I pulled up to Bella's house, I decided that I would treat Bella as if nothing happened. I didn't even get out of my car and hold the door for them like I usually do. It was mostly bad nerves. Dillon was excited when she heard that we where going to be at school early. My guess is she is excited about more time with me.

Alice and Bella slid into the back seat. I gave a questioning look through the rearview mirror.

_I told her about you breaking up with Dillon. Don't worry I didn't say anything else. I will let you take your time. I'm glad you finally came to your senses._

Alice said to me in the head. I looked up and down to let her know I understood. I started to drive to Dillon's house. Bella looked really distant. She just stared out the window.

I wish I could read her mind. I have gotten really good at reading her facial expressions. She had a mixed look on her face. It was worry with compassion mixed into it. I knew what the compassion was for, but I wonder why she looked so worried.

We pulled up to Dillon's house and I called her to come out to the car. We waited about five minutes for her to finally stick her head out the door.

"Bella you finally decided it was my turn to sit in the front?" she said as she got in the car.

Bella didn't even acknowledge her. The thoughts in Dillon head where extremely catty. She was basically thinking she won. I don't remember Bella ever fighting for me with her.

Her thoughts about Bella got worse and worse as we drove to school in silence. I knew she didn't like Bella, but now I know she sees Bella as a rival.

As soon as I parked, Bella and Alice promptly got out the car. Alice wished me luck inside her head. Dillon turned to me.

"How was your night baby?" She asked.

"It was good. Dillon I need to talk to you." I said as I stared her in the eyes. I know humans have trouble focusing when they look us eye to eye.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked

I looked away. I needed her to realize what I was saying.

"Dillon, I can't see you anymore. There is a lot of trouble brewing in my family and I need to pay attention to them." I said. It wasn't really a lie. I couldn't tell her that some vampires where coming to find the human that knew about us.

I looked at her again. There was a look of shock on her face. I decided I would stay out of her head because this was hard enough as it was.

"I can help your family" She stammered out.

"Dillon it's dangerous for you. My family is going to be very alert for a little while. I have to focus on this." I said.

She just got out of the car and stormed off.

I decided I don't want to attend class; I can't deal with school today. I'll send Emmett to pick up Alice and Bella. Alice will see it and know what is going on.

* * *

**_I know it's horribly short, but all I can focus on this the next chapter. It's going to be so awesome!! _**


	14. The Fight

_**Please go vote in my poll so I know what else to do with my story! Before you read this chapter I have to tell you, this chapter earns the T rating. Just to warn you there is violence and cursing. Bella POV**_

Chapter 14: The Fight

It's been a few days since Edward broke up with Dillon. He has been very distant. Dillon has been sneaking dirty looks at me. I guess that is what happens when you break up, not like I would know. Alice has been as bouncy as ever.

We still haven't talked about impending doom coming in two weeks.

I walked idly to class. I knew if I was late it wouldn't be a big deal.

I stopped to use the rest room.

I walk out the bathroom and looked around. Most people where already in their class. I still had a little bit more of a walk to go.

My mind went back to Edward. All I ever see of him is the ride to school and lunch. When we get to his house in the afternoon, he always went up to his room. I feel bad that he is so distant. I just want Edward back.

"You Whore!" I looked up. I hadn't realized the hall was empty. Empty, except for Lauren, Jessica, and Dillon.

This can't be good. I should have just kept walking, but I stopped and looked around to make sure I was the only one around.

"I'm talking to you Bella." Dillon said as her two flunkies swarmed behind her. She was getting closer to me and all I could do was stand there like an idiot.

"Can I help you?" I asked nicely.

"Oh, I think you helped yourself to enough." She spat at me. She was almost nose to nose with me.

I took a step back. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

She stepped back up in to my face "You bitch. You have been fucking Edward this whole time."

This time I was really taken off guard. I have never even really kissed a guy before, let alone done anything else.

All I could stammer out was "W.w.what?"

"Look!" Lauren pointed at me. "She is turning red."

Dillon studied my face. "You just gave yourself away. You're the reason Edward would only kissed me gently. He never even frenched kissed me."

I know the reason he only kissed her that way. He was scared he would hurt her. We have talked about this before.

"I'm not doing anything with Edward. He is like my brother." I said back. I started to get mad. How dare she just assume these things?

"Listen, you fucking cunt," She said as she was pushing my chest. "He is mine! Back off of him."

I pushed her back. "I'm not going to leave my best friends because you're uncomfortable with yourself."

I noticed that Jessica and Lauren have made a circle around me. This could not be good.

"No one has ever dumped me before!" she yelled at me.

"That is your problem, not mine." I said back.

She cocked her hand back and hit me in the face.

I stumbled back. Jessica caught me. Then she grabbed my hair and pulled me back to my feet. I elbowed Jessica in the stomach. She let go of my hair and stumbled away. I hit Dillon in the face as hard as I could.

She landed on her ass. Lauren pushed me on the ground and held me there. Jessica kicked me. Dillon hovered over me. She grabbed my chin.

"I'm going to fuck up that pretty little face of yours. Then Edward will want me again."

She reached her hand back to punch me. She let it go and a little white flash caught the punch.

"I think you're going to back off of my best friend right now." Alice said. She looked like a vampire right now.

Lauren and Jessica instinctively backed off. Dillon took her hand and backed off.

Alice helped me to my feet. If Alice wasn't super strong, she would have never been able to help me up. I leaned all her weight on her.

"Edward dumped you because our family is going through a lot right now. When I say family Bella is included in that. You have just ruined any chance you had at getting back with him. If either of you three every, and I mean ever, lay a finger on Bella, I will rip your head off." I even cringed away from Alice a little.

Lauren, Jessica, and Dillon tripped over themselves trying to run away.

Alice picked me up in her arms. I could feel my face swelling already. "Do you want to go see Carlisle?"

I nodded weakly. I was drained and my side hurt.

Alice ran to her house. I looked up at my savior of a best friend. She really did care about me. She would do anything for me. I need to be able to do anything for her. I can't let her fight for me. I can't let any of them fight for me. I have thought about becoming a vampire before, but never seriously. Could I give up everything to join my other family? I don't know.

Alice started walking as the big white house came into view. She opened the door and laid me on the big couch.

"Carlisle" she said. I know he heard her. He was by in the couch in a heart beat.

"Bella what happened?" He asked.

"I tripped." I lied.

"Dillon" Alice said. Her eyes where pitch black. "Her and her cronies jumped her. I saw it, but the fucking teacher wouldn't let me out of class. I finally just ran out of there. Carlisle your probably get a phone call about me being suspended."

"Bella lay still I need to examine you." His hand fluttered on my face. "You're going to have a black eye, but there is no permanent damage. Does anywhere else hurt?"

"My side" I pointed to my left side.

Carlisle gently rolled me onto my right side and pushed on my left. I could only feel pressure. "You're ribs are not broken. They are probably just bruised."

Carlisle looked at Alice, "Does Edward know?"

"If he was searching for my thoughts he will know. I didn't have time to try and find him. They where planning on much worse than this. I got the in pretty good timing."

"I'll call the school and get Edward out of class. I will let them know you and Bella left because of an emergency. Bella you need to rest."

"What about Charlie?" I sat up to fast and it hurt. I groaned.

"Lay down Bella. I will tell him you fell down. I'll tell him we left school and you're here with Carlisle." Alice said.

I shut my eyes and let sleep take over me. It has been a long day.


	15. Aftermath

Sorry it took so long

_**Sorry it took so long. I seem to shy away from writing when I know I have to write in Edwards's point of view. So here you go Edward POV. On top of horrible writers block, my grandfather died out of the country. We have been trying to get him back and bury him properly. His funeral was yesterday. I am now posting a much needed chapter.**_

_**Please go vote in my poll.**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Aftermath

I feel bad. I have been avoiding Bella. I just don't want here to think she is just a rebound. It also wouldn't be fair if I dated Bella right after Dillon.

I have been trying to stay out of Dillon's head. I have been trying to steer clear of her friends also. They all give me mean stares, so I could only imagine what they are saying in their heads.

I got to the gym. I hate having gym right after lunch. The humans move so sluggish and they scream in their minds. They whine and bitch about being full and just wanting to take a nap. I can't say all of them do it. There are some athletes in the class. I mostly try and tune everyone out.

I went into the changing room and went to a stall to change. It's harder to block out everything when they are all screaming about how the wished they looked like you.

If they only knew the price of looking like me. Three days of pain, having your soul just slip away, and an eternity of high school, I didn't sign up for this. My family is the only thing that keeps me going.

The teacher announced that we where going to be playing dodge ball. Great! I hate this game. I have a hard time keeping my strength to myself. I usually just let them get me out in the first round.

We all lined up into the middle of the gym. The teacher picked four people to throw the balls. I didn't even try to move out of the way when a ball headed towards me. The teacher called me out and I went and sat in the corner of the gym.

The loud speaker came on and called me to the office with my books.

As I walked to the office I was trying to hear Alice's thoughts. I couldn't pick her out. Usually she is the one behind us leaving early.

I started to think back to last night, and Bella's sleep talk, how the words I heard filled me with warmth, how my thoughts raced, my control became less, how I want to tell her. But I know deep down that something is not right, I have more control than this.

I looked up from my stack of books in my hands; I noticed that I was in the wrong part of the school. As I kept walking I began to feel a familiar calling, one that digs deep in to me, a song that is my warmth, my desire.

I noticed what I was walking to, a simple blood stain on the floor, no 2, or maybe 4, it's hard to tell, it looks like someone tried to clean it up, but the song is still there, the feeling is still there.

I ran at vampire speed to the office. Something is not right.

I got to the office and greeted the secretary. "Mr. Cullen," she said with a seductive hint, "There has been an accident and they need you home right away." _At least he waits to be called home unlike his sister and Isabella Swan. _She added in her head.

My thoughts instantly went to Bella. What could have happened?

I ran out not even listening anymore to her. I got in my Volvo and headed home. Stupid Volvo, I could run faster.

I pulled out my phone and called Alice. "Alice, is Bella with you, she is ok?"

"Edward…" Alice started

"I got this strange feeling. Please tell me Bella is ok." I practically shouted in the phone.

"Yes…fight…passed." Alice said.

"Alice. Alice. ALICE!!" I screamed into the phone.

The line was dead. I threw the phone so hard it went through the floor of my car. Damn phone, it figures it would go out now.

I finally pulled into my driveway. I didn't even bother turning the car off. I sprinted through the doors. I could already smell Bella's blood. I knew my eyes where starting to darken.

I got to the living room to see the love of my existence with her head on Alice's lap. I looked closer at her face and saw it was swollen and bruised.

"What happened?" I asked through clenched teeth.

_Dillon and her cronies are what happened._ Alice said in her mind.

"How?" was all I had to say. Alice knew I was mad. She knew I could tear anyone apart for hurting Bella.

_Dillon figured Bella was the reason you broke up with her. Dillon, Lauren, and Jessica beat her up in the hallway. I tried to get to her faster. They where going to do a lot worse to her. They gave her a nice shiner and bruised her rips. She was in a lot of pain so Carlisle gave her something. This is all my fault. I should have gotten to her sooner. What kind of best friend am I? _Alice thought without ever taking her eyes off Bella.

I stepped back to steady myself, my hand went right for my chest to hold it. For the first time in a century I can feel, I feel my heart beating, and then being ripped out, the empty cold void in my chest tearing in to me, not because of Dillon, but because I put Dillon in Bella's life.

How could I let this happen? I should have stayed on top of Dillon's thoughts. I knew she looked at Bella as competition, but how could she stoop this low.

I picked carefully picked Bella up and took her upstairs to my room. Alice followed and I didn't object. I laid Bella on my bed. Alice and I sat on both sides of her.

She still looks beautiful. I noticed she still had blood stains on her shirt.

"Alice I'm going to walk out. I want you to put her in something more comfortable and clean."


	16. Waking Up

_**When I was reading my reviews, a couple of people where worried I abandoned my story. That would never happen. I have had some shit in my life. Everything is finally back to normal. I plan to write once or twice a week now. Any way, I have to be at work in a couple of hours and I can't sleep b/c this story is nagging me. It's like Bella is just screaming at me to write. So here you go. Please please please review. They make me want to write more.**_

* * *

Chapter 16: Waking Up

I tried to open my eyes and one of them wouldn't open. I looked around the room. I still might be groggy, but I know I was on the couch when I passed out. I tired to get up, but when I moved I had a sharp pain in my side. I immediately fell back down. I looked up and saw my head was on Alice's lap. I looked over and Edward was holding an ice pack to my side.

"Hey guys." I said slurring my words a little bit.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Alice said looking down at me.

"I feel a little better. It only hurts when I move." I said trying to sit up again.

Edward finally got the point and reached over to help me up. He was very gentle. I barley felt it as he pulled me up. Edward gently propped me up on the back of the bed.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he brushed my hair out of my face. He stared intensely into my good eye. I felt like his liquid gold eyes could see into my soul.

"I was lost in my thoughts before class. I didn't hear the bells ring. Next thing I know, Dillon is in the hall calling me a whore." I explained.

Edward winced as I said this. He face showed something, but he covered it so fast I'm not sure what is was.

"She accused me of screwing around with you. Then I finally insulted her back. Dillon and gang started hitting me. Then Alice showed up." I finished my story.

Edward had his poker face on, showing no emotion. I grabbed my head as it started to throb. I noticed someone had changed my outfit. "Alice did you change me?"

"Of course. Blood is so last season." She laughed. "Bella you have a nice sized bruise on your arm. I'm so sorry. I should have been there sooner. I really could tear each one of them apart."

Alice looked so sad. I reached out to her and pulled her to my good side. I think if she could have cried she would have.

"Alice, if it wasn't for you, it would have been worse. I'm lucky to have you as a best friend. No I'm more than lucky, I'm honored." I said back.

We sat there for a while. She had her head on my shoulder and I had my head on her head. Edward was staring into space obviously deep in thought.

I started to get worried by the look on Edward's face. He was thinking intensely. My stomach growled. I decided I'll ask him about it later.

"Time to feed the human." I said.

Alice looked at me strangely. She already knew I made my mind up on going home and making dinner for Charlie.

"I'll cook." Edward said, obviously reading Alice mind.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea." I said.

"Why can't I cook?" Edward asked.

I stared at him like it was obvious.

Alice finally spoke up. "Bella everything will be ok. You and Charlie will enjoy the meal."

"What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"Carlisle told him u had a nasty fall and hit your eye on the rail of the stairs. I knew you didn't want to get the bitches in trouble." Alice said proudly.

"Well let's get home." I said as I tried to get up. I failed miserably. Alice rolled her eyes and picked me up.

We walked down to the garage. Edward opened the door and Alice put me in the passenger side of Edward's car. Edward was in the blink of an eye. Alice went to walk back inside.

I rolled down the window and yelled out. "Alice wait! I need to talk to you and Edward."

"I know what you're going to say. We will talk about it later. I think you need to tell Edward." Alice stated simply and walked into the house.

I rolled the window up feeling a little rejected. Edward backed out the drive way and headed to my house at human speed. I stared out the window thinking about the bomb I was about to lay on Edward.

"Just tell me already. You're killing me!" Edward blurted out.

I took a deep breath. "I think I want to become a vampire."


End file.
